Applepies and Banana Cream
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: for the lack of soarin x braeburn, i wrote a fanfic. this was a gift for my friend kyle. sorry if it's a ltitle slow, it's my first clop/pony fic.
1. Chapter 1

_RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE. _The Pegasus pony suddenly stopped in midair, though his wings still flapped to keep him in the sky. "Oh man, I know I'm always hungry after a show but I had a big breakfast, I seriously thought I wouldn't get this hungry." He sighed a bit. Soarin, a member of the famous Wonderbolts, had finished the aerial show of the season about a half hour ago. And he had planned to head south for his vacation now that it had started. But Celestia, was he starving. He'd hoped to make it this year without needing a pit stop but apparently that wasn't going to happen. He surveyed his surroundings and flew a bit closer to the ground to really get an idea of where he was.

There wasn't much to see brown mountains and dry land. A few cacti and a railroad track. He hovered along the lines of the railroad tracks and looked north then south. He hadn't passed many towns on the way by, but he could very vaguely see one off in the distance. He followed the tracks to the town and landed on the platform at the train station. Soarin blinked, seeing nothing but earth ponies and ten gallon hats or bonnets. 'This must be a settler pony town, it looks pretty new.' He walked around a bit, momentarily forgetting about his hunger and took in all the sites. He'd never been to a settler pony town before. He mostly traveled to big cities like Canterlot, Las Pegasus, and Cloudsdale.

But this town was much different than any he'd ever seen before. It was small and nice. There were saloons, pie shops, buffaloes, wait, and** buffaloes**? 'Huh, that's actually kinda cool.' He thought to himself and kept walking, lost in thought, when suddenly dark green eyes met big, bright green ones before they collided. "Ow!" Soarin rubbed his head. He'd pumped into something, or more accurately, somepony. "Ouch, oh, powerful sorry there friend!" The yellow male pony helped Soarin up. "Thanks, sorry, it was kinda my fault, didn't look where I was goin'." Soarin chuckled slightly and looked over the settler pony. A scruffy dirty blonde mane and tail, brown cowpony hat, brilliant, large, green eyes, a coat that was a very nice shade of yellow, and his cutiemark…oh. Well it was a single red apple. How cute.

The yellow pony he was examing simply smiled widely at him. "Ah, think nothin' of it! I wasn't payin' much attention neither. Hey, you're a Pegasus right? Not many of 'em come round these parts. Ya must be new. Well, let me hopefully be the first pony to welcome you to…APPLELOOSA!" Soarin blinked, bending his wings a bit, suddenly taken a little aback by the other's burst of energy. But he got over the initial shock and smiled. "Appleloosa?" Heh, never actually heard of this town. Sorry. But it looks nice."

The stallion simply nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're actually pretty new. Set up this whole little town just a little over a year ago, can you believe it?" He chuckled. "Oh! How rude of me, I'm Braeburn, what's your name stranger?"

"I'm Soarin, from the Wonderbolts." He said proudly. It was Braeburn's turn to blink. "The who? Wonderbolts…oh the Wonderbolts! Ain't them those Pegasus ponies who do all the fancy flyin' tricks and what not?" Soarin was surpised by this statement. "It's not 'fancy flying tricks'. True, we're athletes so we do put on some shows, but we're also recognized heroes and composed of the fastest flyers in Equestria." He frowned, actually a little insulted by the other's lack of knowledge for what they did.

"Heh, sorry there partner, didn't mean to rustle yer feathers er nothin'. Just never been too into athletes and racin' and what not." He shrugged innocently. Soarin sighed inwardly. He couldn't really Braeburn for that. Different ponies have different tastes. Besides, it wasn't likely that settler ponies would go gaga for Wonderbolts. But his train of thought was suddenly interrupted when his stomach gurgled loudly again. _RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE. _Soarin' blushed, completely embaressed. But the yellow stallion simply smiled at him. "Woah there friend, looks like you're pretty hungry. Wanna come with me to lunch? We've got the finest apple pies!" Soarin's eyes widened and he had to keep his tongue from hanging out like a dog. "D-did you say apple pies?" Soarin' licked his lips. He had a bit of a weakness for the delicious, apple-filled pastry.

Braeburn was gleeful, seeing the other's reaction. "I sure as sugar did! C'mon now, follow me." He started to trot in the another direction and Soarin followed. Making a mental note of the cute way that Braeburn swished his rear and his tail as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man…" Soarin' sighed contentedly. "Those were the best apple pies ever, all three of them." He burped and let his wings fall to his side along with his hooves, slumping slightly in his chair. Honestly, he felt like if he had even one more bite, he'd just explode. Braburn simply smiled. "Glad ya liked 'em! You sure got a thing for apple pie, partner. Don't think I ever seen a pony eat 3 whole super sized pies in one sitting, no I haven't."

Soarin chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I don't normally pig out. But my vacation actually started today so I figured, what the hay, right?" "Vacation? You came to Appleloosa for vacation?" Braeburn couldn't understand why a Pegasus would do such a thing but it made him happy nonetheless. "Oh, no actually. I was headin' south…" He admitted, feeling a little bad when he saw the other's happy expression deflate. "Ah, b-but I wouldn't mind staying here for a little while! I mean, it seems like a nice quite place. Not to mention the amazing apple pies. The ponies are nice, and there's buffalo everywhere, but they don't look mean."

Braeburn smiled brightly again and laughed. "Well it'll be nice to have ya friend! Oh and don't worry 'bout them buffalo, harmless as kittens! True they almost flattened our here town because we settler ponies inadvertently grew our apple orchards over their runnin' grounds…but we came to a peaceful agreement awhile back. Actually, part of the agreement was that they get as many apple pies as they like." He chuckled.

Soarin blinked. "Running grounds?" So Braeburn went on to explain about how the buffaloes had a sacred ground that they ran across that was a tradition dating back hundreds of years or something. "Oh by the way, not to pry er nothin', but were exactly do ya'll plan to stay?" Soarin' blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "Oh uhm…at a hotel I guess?" Braeburn bent his ears back sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. "Well ya see uh….haven't exactly gotten the motel up and runnin' yet. Not too many ponies come 'round these parts ya see. So they temporarily stopped construction on the motel."

"Oh." Soarin blinked. "Oh, wait, I know! Ya'll can board with me! That is if'n yer willin'." "That's…actually very generous, thanks. Are you sure though? I mean we just met and I don't have much money on me to pay for costs and stuff." "Aw think nothin' of it! Yer my new friend. And now you're also my guest! How are you feelin' up to a bit of sight seein'?" Soarin chuckled. This young stallion was really too enthusiastic and cute for his own good. "Yeah I'd like that, thanks." He managed to get up, his belly still pretty full though and followed Braeburn around the town, finally getting a full view.

By the time they were done with the tour, it was around dinner time. They both trotted to Braeburn's house. It was actually larger than Soarin had expected. And the inside was nice and cozy. And there were even 6 bedrooms, but surprisingly only one bathroom. "Oh, does your family live with you here Braeburn?" "Nah, mah **whole **family is spread all over Equestria, but mom and dad moved to Trottingham about 3 years ago. My cousin Applejack and her friends, even my cousin Big Macintosh come to visit sometimes. Though sometimes it does tend to be a might lonely…" Is ears folded back as he suddenly got a somber expression but blinked once he realized he was and shook his head. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes." He chuckled and trotted to the kitchen. "So what do ya'll like for eats?" "Oh, uhm I'm good with almost anything as long as it's edible." "How about some hay pasta?" "Sounds good to me." Braburn and Soarin sat down after the hay pasta was ready and had a nice dinner together.

Over the next week, Soarin had grown considerably founder and closer to Braeburn. They went just about everywhere together. In fact, just the other day, Soarin had lifted Braeburn bridle style and took to the sky. Braeburn had been frightened at first but after awhile he relaxed and enjoyed the nice flowing breeze. He'd never flown before, let alone left the nice safe ground. But boy did it feel nice. He'd had one hoof on his neck and the other around Soarin's strong neck, just for a bit of extra support.

Currently though. Soarin found himself in a pickle as he paced back and forth in his room. He'd had an ever growing attraction to the dirty blonde stallion ever since he'd first met him. And he wasn't sure whether to act on his feelings or not, or if he could even control them much longer. He'd come close to kissing Braeburn once before already. But it seemed like the other stallion had been too confused to notice it was supposed to be a kiss. Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted when he heard whimpering followed by a loud "Ah!". He quickly ran to Braeburn's room to make sure that he was alright. He nudged the door open with his hoof. "Braeburn, are you al-?" He cut himself off as he couldn't believe the site before him.

Braeburn was sprawled out on his bed, with two hooves stroking along his unsheathed length and he was biting his lip, whimpering and trying not to moan. It was the hottest thing Soarin had ever seen. The rough way that Braeburn was stroking himself as if he was being timed. And the fact that Braeburn didn't have his trademark vest or hat. But he striped socks on his hind legs for some reason. But they only made him look sexier. Then he heard the other moan out a name. All he could make out was an 'ss' sound, but after a little he heard the name Braeburn was calling. "S-soarin…mm…"

Soarin felt his wings stand straight up and stiffen at the sight. Soarin smirked to himself, he couldn't take it anymore. "Well this is a cruel twist of fate." Soarin purred and sauntered into the room, closing the door behind himself. Braeburn's eyes widened and the fur on his face went from yellow to pink. "Soarin! I-I uhm, I!" He didn't know what to say and quickly tried to cover himself. He was so embarrassed he could die. Soarin simply smirked at him. "And what are you doing you naughty little colt? Having some fun without me?" He came closer and placed his hooves on either side of Braeburn's head, blocking him in against the head board. "And to think, I spent all this time trying to control myself and not fuck you senseless. And here you are, just going to town on yourself and thinking about me. How rude." He growled huskily and it made Braeburn shiver. "So, what do you want to do? Do you want me to lend you a hoof, or do you plan to keep jerking off in front of me, I'm good with either one.~"


	3. Chapter 3

Soarin came closer and placed his hooves on either side of Braeburn's head, blocking him in against the head board. "And to think, I spent all this time trying to control myself and not fuck you senseless. And here you are, just going to town on yourself and thinking about me. How rude." He growled huskily and it made Braeburn shiver. "So, what do you want to do? Do you want me to lend you a hoof, or do you plan to keep jerking off in front of me, I'm good with either one.~"

Braeburn gulped. He didn't know what to stay. Was this really happening? It was so embarrassing yet hot at the same time. Embarrassing that Soarin had got him in such a position. And hot how Soarin had taken control of him. "Well? What'll it be?"

Braeburn was just too embarrassed to say the words out loud. So he simply wrapped his hooves around the back of Soarin's neck and brought him down for a nice sweet kiss. Soarin blinked, losing his assertiveness for a moment and gently kissed back. He'd wanted to do this for awhile now. And he planned to take full advantage. Soarin took charge and kissed Braeburn more roughly. Licking the other's lips, wanting nothing more than to pry them open and just devour him.

Braeburn gladly granted Soarin access and Soarin dove his tongue inside, tasting him everywhere. He tasted so sweet. Not as sweet as apple pies, but there was definitely a delicious apple taste in there. Braeburn moaned into Soarin's mouth as their tongues began to dance and twist together.

After what seemed like hours. The two broke the kiss and panted breathlessly. Soarin moved one of his hooves which had previously blocked in Braeburn, and dragged it down to feel Braeburn's erection. Braeburn squeaked and moaned. He gingerly rubbed along the length and stared at the other with fiery green eyes. Braeburn shivered and reached his hooves down to stop him. "P-please Soarin'…I can't last much longer…" He pushed Soarin off of him a bit so that he could change positions and turn himself over with his belly to the bed. He got on all fours and lifted his scruffy, dirty blonde tail into the air and raised his rump, presenting himself to Soarin. "P-please Soarin…t-take me…" He cooed in his deliciously adorable southern accent.

Soarin licked his lips, gazing at the small, virgin hole. Soarin pulled back his skin, unsheathing his 13 ½ in. member. While he stroked himself to get more excited, he leaned forward and stuck his tongue straight into that tight little entrance. "Ah!" Braeburn moaned in surprise and pleasure as he felt the foreign, fleshy instrument delving inside him. Soarin thrusted his tongue in and out of Braeburn, but unfortunately he couldn't dig his tongue as deep as he had hoped. But after a bit, Soarin pulled his tongue out and massaged the glistening entrance then got on his hind legs on the bed, and positioned his member. Rubbing the tip a little bit teasingly at the entrance which made Braeburn whimper, wanting the other to just take him.

Soarin chuckled. "Fine fine, eager little slut." He tapped Braeburn on his fine, firm bum and pressed his tip completely inside. Stretching that tight, virgin hole. "Mmm!" Braeburn bit his lip as he felt himself being penetrated for the first time. It stung just a little, what with Soarin's size and it being his first time and all. But it also felt pretty good. And the deeper Soarin pushed inside of him, the more pleasure Braeburn felt.

Soarin dug himself all the way to the hilt. Taking a few moments to relish in the tightness and let Braeburn adjust to being filled. After a few moments, Braeburn gave him the ok and Soaring pulled out his member then thrust back in. He continued slowly at first but he hurriedly quickened his pace, slamming into Braeburn. "Ahh! Ah oh S-soarin….oh…" The yellow stallion by now was panting. "H-harder please…" He bucked his hips back and met with Soarin's thrusts. "You got it, babe." Soarin fucked him at full strength and then he hit something. A certain spot would drive any stallion crazy. "Oh Celestia yes! Ah, h-hit that spot again!~" Braeburn begged and wiggled his bum.

Soarin smirked and aimed for that spot with each thrust, hitting it almost everytime. He was so close he could practically taste it. Braeburn meanwhile, was so far gone over the edge he just kept shooting out stream after stream of nice, thick cum. He subconsciously clenched his sphincter muscles, which in turn drove Soarin over the edge as well. Until finally he shot his large load straight up Braeburn's ass. Making him overflow with cum and he hadn't even pulled out yet. He thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm and rested on Braburn's back, panting along with his drained lover.

Soarin was soft and stayed inside Braeburn. But after he caught his breath, he pulled out and layed on the bed next to him. Braeburn just lay there for a bit until he looked over at Soarin. "T-that was…I mean…" He blushed and averted eye contact. Soarin simply chuckled and leaned in and kissed Braeburn and nuzzled the other with his muzzle. "You were great, babe." He smiled and Braeburn smiled back. He snuggled close to the other and rested a hoove across his chest. Soarin wrapped and arm and a wing around Braburn and held him close. "This is gonna be the best vacation ever." He smiled. And Braeburn chuckled. "Tommrow, you wanna help me make an applepie?" "Only if it has your banana cream filling."


End file.
